


Displaying

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-28
Updated: 2007-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Ceria_taliesin: Severus centric:<br/>Sev's first thoughts when he saw the albino peacocks on the Malfoy's property.<br/>(<a href="http://www.ilovewavs.com/Effects/Birds/Birds.htm">a link</a> for those who have never heard the sound of a peacock’s call)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Displaying

“Dear god, Lucius, what is that?” Severus asked when he heard the bird call, and a flash of white in the underbrush. It had sounded haunting and eerie, as though something had been trod upon, or was otherwise in pain.

Lucius chuckled at the dark young man, who looked as though he’d seen—or heard—a ghost. “One of my peacocks, Severus. We have several on the grounds. Albino.” He led him to the bush the bird had been hiding in, then nudged it gently with his cane to startle the bird, which jumped then made another call before spreading a magnificent yet entirely white tail. “Gorgeous, isn’t he?”

Severus sneered at the bird, then rubbed at his forearm—a new nervous gesture he’d picked up since the night of his marking. “If you say so, Lucius. Personally, I prefer black.”


End file.
